Play With You, Jeon
by RahilahKim
Summary: Hanya kumpulan ff NC Wonwoo dengan Member SVT yang lain. Dan pastinya Wonwoo selalu dibawah. Always bottom. Wonwoo itu Uke! Yang gak suka gak usah baca
1. chapter 1

Cast: Mingyu, Wonwoo, Pinky?? (MEANIE COUPLE!!)

Warn: BXB, BoysLove, Yaoi, NC

Mingyu POV

"Dasar Jeon Wonwoo sialan itu!!!"

Aku terus mengumpat di sepanjang perjalananku menuju perpustakaan.

"Lihat saja jika aku menemukanmu nanti!!"

Dan yeah, sekarang aku sudah sampai di perpustakaan.

Aku segera mencari sosok Jeon Wonwoo itu, biasanya jika waktu istirahat dia selalu berada di perpustakaan.

Yassh! Akhirnya ketemu juga sialan itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo!!"

Aku memanggil namanya dengan nada datar ditambah dengan tatapan tajamku.

Lalu ia menoleh ke arahku

"Ada apa Kim Mingyu-ssi?"

Dia berkata dengan nada yang tidak kalah datar dariku, dan jangan lupakan tatapan sok polosnya itu yang membuatku ingin segera memukul mukanya.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa hah?!"

"Diamlah Mingyu-ssi. Kau tidak tahu ini perpustakaan?"

Dia menjawabku dengan ekspresi datarnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Ikut aku sekarang!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, aku segera menarik tangannya keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Yakk, lepaskan tanganmu!!"

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana hah?!"

"Apakah kau tuli? Aku bertanya padamu sialan!!"

"Haissh, kubilang lepaskan!!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan segala ocehannya, aku terus membawanya menuju..

Gudang,

Aku menariknya masuk dan segera mendorongnya ke dinding, lalu mengungkung tubuh kurusnya.

"Putuskan Pinky!!"

"Siapa dirimu berani menyuruh-nyuruhku hah?!"

"Ck, siapa katamu? Jelas-jelas aku pacarnya Pinky"

"Lebih tepatnya mantan bukan? Sekarang akulah pacarnya"

Wonwoo membalas perkataanku dengan nada bangga, dan jangan lupakan seringaian kecilnya itu.

Haissh, dasar sialan. Apakah dia tidak tahu siapa aku.

"Kau berani main-main denganku kucing kecil? Tidak tahu siapa Kim Mingyu ini heum?"

"Memang untuk apa aku takut denganmu brengsek?"

Mendengar perkataannya, emosiku jadi tersulut.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau ingin bermain-main denganku yah?"

Baiklah jika dia menantangku, akan ku buktikan siapa aku sebernarnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mencium bibirnya secara ganas dan brutal.

"Akh.."

"Shh.."

Aku terus mencium bibirnya tanpa memperdulikan dia yang terus memberontak.

"Ahh.."

BUKK

Wonwoo berhasil mendorongku dan meninju wajahku.

"Hah..Apa yang kau lakukan sialan??"

Wonwoo menatapku tajam lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku.

Aku yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam.

Aku segera menarik tangannya lalu mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

Tak sampai disitu, aku segera menindih tubuh Wonwoo

"Putuskan Pinky kalau kau mau selamat Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Cihh"

Wonwoo meludah ke wajahku dan berkata.

"Tidak akan brengsek"

Aku sangat marah sekarang, aku merasa bahwa Wonwoo sangat menghinaku.

"Baiklah itu tadi peringatan terakhirmu Wonwoo. Jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat"

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku mencium bibirnya lagi.

"Ahh.. lepash..kanh."

Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataannya.

Aku tengah sibuk mencium bibirnya sekarang.

"Ternyata bibirmu manis juga yaa?"

Dan lagi, aku mencium dan melumat bibirnya kembali.

Aku mencengkram tangannya kuat, agar Wonwoo tak bisa melepaskan dirinya.

"Buka bibirmu sayang. Aku ingin merasakan lidah dan mulut manismu"

"Sialan!! Lepaskan aku!!"

Wonwoo menjawab perkataanku dan terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya dariku.

Percuma, ia tidak akan bisa lepas. Kekuatannya bahkan sangat jauh dariku

"Berhenti memberontak Won, kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dariku. Tubuhmu yang kurus ini mana kuat melawanku"

"Brengsek..dasar sialan!!"

Aku mendekatkan bibirku dengan bibir Wonwoo lagi.

"Berhenti mengumpat kucing kecil. Lebih baik kau membalas ciumanku ini hm"

Aku segera mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu, lalu menggigit keras bibir bawahnya agar ia membukakan mulutnya.

"Akhh.."

Tanpa menunggu lama aku segera memasukkan lidahku ke mulutnya.

"Shh..ahh"

Setelah puas dengan bibirnya aku segera turun menuju ke lehernya.

"Wow, lehermu sangat bersih Won. Biarkan aku menandainya"

"Hentikan gyuh..hiks.."

Tangisannya bahkan tidak bisa membuatku berhenti.

Aku sudah tegang sekarang.

Aku terus menjilat, mencium, menghisap, dan menggigit leher putih dan mulus Wonwoo.

Setelah puas bermain disana, aku segera menuju dada ratanya dan membuka kancing seragamnya.

"Gyu..hiks..aku mohon..hiks..berhenti"

"Aku akan berhenti jika aku puas sayang. Hentikan tangisanmu dan nikmati saja yah?"

Sreet..dalam satu kali tarikan aku bisa melepaskan seragam Wonwoo.

Aku terus memperhatikan tubuh atasnya yang sangat putih dan tidak ada lecet sedikitpun.

Dan jangan lupakan nipple pink kecil yang sangat menggoda meminta untuk segera dihisap.

Glek

Aku menelan ludahku melihat tubuhnya, yang tidak kalah menggoda dengan tubuh wanita.

Sangat indah

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada nipple pink Wonwoo.

"Aku hisap yah?"

Wonwoo tidak menanggapi pertanyaanku, tangisannya pun sudah berhenti. Sepertinya dia sudah pasrah sekarang.

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku segera menghisap nipple pink menggodanya. Tangan kananku mencubit serta memilin nipple kiri Wonwoo. Sedangkan tangan kiriku tengah asik meremas penis Wonwoo yang masih berbalut celana seragamnya.

"Ahh..gyuh.."

"Nghh..ahh.."

Kulihat wajah Wonwoo yang memerah sekarang, ia tidak melawanku lagi sekarang.

Bahkan sepertinya Wonwoo juga sudah terangsang dengan permainanku, terbukti dengan penisnya yang menegang dibalik celananya.

Aku tersenyum senang melihat itu.

Aku terus menjilat nipple, lalu perut datarnya, dan yang terakhir adalah bagian sensitifnya.

Tanganku terus meremas penisnya dari luar.

"Buka saja gyuh..hah.."

Aku menyeringai mendengar perkataan Wonwoo.

Sepertinya Wonwoo memang sudah sangat terangsang.

"Baiklah sayang"

Aku segera membuka celana seragam sekaligus celana dalam yang Wonwoo kenakan.

"Let's play kitten"

Dan benar saja, setelah aku membuka celana Wonwoo penisnya langsung menampar wajahku.

"Ternyata lebih kecil dari milikku yah.."

"Diamlah sialan!"

"Baiklah sayang. Apapun yang kau katakan"

Aku segera mengulum penis Wonwoo dan melakukan blow job.

"Ahh..gyuhh..ngh"

"Akuh..ahh..sampai..gyuhh"

Aku segera menelan habis cairan Wonwoo tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Sekarang waktunya permainan inti, aku segera membuka celanaku dan mebiarkan penisku yang menegang keluar.

Kulihat wajah Wonwoo yang merah padam.

Pasti ia sangat malu dan tidak menyangka dengan ukuran penisku yang besar ini .

Tanpa melakukan blow job, aku langsung membuka lebar kedua pahanya.

Menampakkan lubang merah nan sempit milik Wonwoo

"Aku langsung saja..penisku sudah tegang daritadi"

Segera ku dekatkan penisku ke arah lubang menggodanya

"Jangan..Kau tahu ini pertama kalinya? Setidaknya gunakan jarimu dulu bodoh!"

"Ck, baiklah"

Dan aku langsung memasukkan kedua jariku kedalam lubangnya.

PUK

"YAKK!! Pelan-pelan sialan!!"

Rasanya kepalaku sangat sakit dan berdenyut karena pukulan kerasnya.

Dan akupun mengikuti perintahnya, aku mengeluar masukkan jariku dengan pelan.

Takut terkena pukulannya lagi.

Setelah kurasa lubangya sudah cukup siap, aku mendekatkan penisku lagi.

"Akh"

Baru sedikit kepala penisku masuk, Wonwoo sudah merintih kesakitan.

Langsung saja aku menciumnya lagi, untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit dibawah sana.

Wonwoo langsung membalas ciuman liarku dengan tidak kalah liarnya.

JLEB

"AKH..AHH"

Wonwoo berteriak nyaring saat penisku sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang sempit miliknya.

Aku tidak tega melihat Wonwoo yang menangis kesakitanpun segera mencium bibirnya lembut.

Tanganku pun meremas penisnya lagi.

"Hah..emh.."

"Aku bergerak ya?"

Setelah melihat anggukan kepala Wonwoo aku segera menggerakkan milikku dengan pelan, dan lama kelamaan gerakanku menjadi cepat.

Aku terus mengeluar masukkan penisku didalam lubang Wonwoo

"Gyuhh.."

"Lubangmu sangath nikmat wonhh.."

Setalah lama bermain, akhirnya kami mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan.

Wonwoo yang mengeluarkan spermanya diluar dan mengenai perutku.

Dan aku mengeluarkan spermaku didalamnya.

Kurasakan lubang Wonwoo yang menghangat karena spermaku yang tumpah disana.

Lalu aku mengeluarkan milikku dari dalam Wonwoo dan segera beranjak untuk memakai celana serta merapikan seragamku kembali.

Ku lihat Wonwoo masih berbaring dilantai dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

Aku mendekatinya dan mengungkungnya kembali.

Ku kecup bibirnya yang bengkak dan sangat merah itu.

"Putuskan Pinky ya?"

Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jawab aku Won!"

"Kenapa harus? Dia bahkan sudah memutuskanmu dan lebih memilih aku"

Aku mengelus wajahnya lembut dan mencium bibirnya lagi.

"Apakauh kau mau Pinky melihatmu seperti ini? Bahkan kurasa dia akan jijik kepadamu jika tahu hal ini"

"Sialan kau Kim Mingyu!!"

Aku melepaskan kungkunganku dan duduk di sebelah Wonwoo yang masih berbaring.

Kurasa dia tidak bisa bangun karena rasa sakit dilubangnya.

"Lagipula kau lebih cocok dimasuki daripada memasuki. Kau lebih pantas mendesah dibawah won. Maka carilah seorang seme, dan putuskan Pinky. Biar aku yang bersamanya"

Aku berujar dengan nada mengejek lalu segera meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam.

Toh, itu memang kenyataannya.

"SIALAN KAU KIM MINGYU!!"

Wonwoo meneriaki ku dan segera bangkit dari posisinya.

Kurasa dia ingin menghajarku, tapi..

"Akh, kenapa ini sakit sekali!!"

Wonwoo kembali terduduk karena sakit yang dirasakannya.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gudang dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Mingyu POV End

Wonwoo POV

"Akh, kenapa ini sakit sekali!!"

Aku kembali terduduk saat merasakan sakit di pantatku.

Kulihat ada sedikit darah dilantai, aku yakin itu pasti darahku karena ulah si Kim Sialan Mingyu itu yang merobek lubangku.

Aku memakai seragamku kembali dan keluar dari gudang menuju atap.

Kenapa tidak masuk ke kelas?

Ini masih jam pelajaran, aku tidak ingin guru menghukumku karena terlambat masuk.

Dan, aku tidak mau teman-temanku melihat kondisiku yang sekarang. Jalan terpincang-pincang serta leher yang penuh tanda kemerahan.

Pasti mereka langsung bertanya heboh padaku.

Lebih baik aku berdiam diri di atap sekolah.

"Dasar Mingyu sialan!!"

"Brengsek!!"

Aku terus mengumpati si gila itu. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Jika aku melawannya lagi, aku takut akan lebih parah daripada ini.

Bisa sajakan dia akan memperkosaku di depan umum? Heol... memikirkannya saja aku merinding.

END

Maaf banyak typo yaah..

Maaf kalau bahasanya jelek dan gak menarik sama sekali.

Aku buat karena terus terbayang sama Wonu yang digituin? Sama si Mingyu.

Dan aku juga kadang mikirin Wonu di naena'in sama member SVT yang lain.

Menurutku Wonu emang cocok dibawah kalau sama Mingyu, Jun, Coups, DK, Vernon.


	2. 2

**Cast: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Warn: BoysLove,Yaoi,NC??**

 **Typo mengintai anda 24 jam** **Mingyu POV**

Haah.. hari ini sangat melelahkan. Menjadi siswa tingkat akhir itu sangat berat, tugas yang menumpuk, soal-soal ujian yang sangat sulit. Semuanya membuat tubuh dan otak ku lelah.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku memasuki rumah, berjalan dengan cepat agar segera sampai ke kamar dan menikmati empuknya bantal serta ranjang kesayanganku.

"Mingyu berhenti disitu"

"Ah.. Aku sangat lelah ayah, nanti saja bicaranya ya?"

"Ck, kemari Kim Mingyu!!"

Aku berjalan malas mendekati ayahku yang tengah duduk di sofa bersama seorang namja yang tidak ku kenal.

"Duduklah"

"Ada apa?"

"Perkenalkan, ini Jeon Wonwoo. Dia akan menjadi ibu mu mulai sekarang"

Namja yang duduk di sebelah ayahku tersenyum menatapku.

"Halo.. Mingyu-ya, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau bisa menerimaku sebagai ibumu"

Aku menatap namja bernama Jeon Wonwoo tadi dengan kesal.

Cih, aku tidak membutuhkan sosok ibu lagi.

Ibu ku hanya satu, dan dia sudah berada di surga sekarang.

"Aku tidak setuju ayah! Dia bahkan terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu, dan dia juga seorang namja. Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Kau harus bisa menerimanya gyu. Dan kau juga tidak bisa menggagalkan pernikahan ayah lagi, karena kami sudah menikah tanpa sepengetahuanmu"

Ayah menatapku dengan senyum puas dan penuh kemenangan.

Argh!! Sial..

Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi disini, ku bawa kaki ku untuk menuju kamar milik ku.

'Ck, lihat saja nanti. Kau tidak akan betah tinggal di rumah ini Jeon Wonwoo!'

 **SKIP TIME**

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Mingyu-ya"

Aku menolehkan wajahku malas menatap sosok yang menyapaku tadi.

"Kau tahu? Aku membuatkanmu kimchi pagi ini, kata ayahmu kau sangat menyukainya"

"Aku hanya menyukai buatan ibuku"

"Ck, kau akan suka buatanku juga Mingyu-ya"

Dia tersenyum ramah menatapku, senyum yang sangat menyebalkan untuk ku lihat.

Shit.. Aku baru sadar jika si Jeon Wonwoo itu hanya memakai kemeja putih yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Hanya kemeja, tanpa ada kain yang lain.

Glek..

Aku menelan liurku susah payah,

Tubuhnya sangat putih dan menggoda.

Ah, kurasa aku sudah gila karena tergoda dengan tubuh ibu? tiriku ini.

"Apakah kau tidak memiliki celana?"

"Tentu aku punya, tapi sudah robek karena ulah Jongin. Dan celanaku yang lain masih di dalam koper, aku malas membuka kopernya. Apa kau mau meminjamkan celana dalammu padaku Mingyu-ya?"

Shit, bukankah dia sangat tidak tahu diri!

"Dasar gila"

Aku segera undur diri dari dapur, rasanya sangat panas jika terus berada dengan iblis yang merangkap sebagai ibu tiri itu.

Mungkin sudah seminggu Jeon Wonwoo tinggal dengan kami.

Tapi anehnya aku tidak pernah sekalipun melukai atau melakukan hal lain yang membuatnya tidak betah tinggal disini.

Biasanya aku selalu membuat calon istri ayahku tidak betah, dan membuat mereka pergi meninggalkan ayahku.

Tapi ini sangat berbeda.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasa begitu tertarik dengan ibu tiriku.

Dan aku merasa, jika ibu tiriku juga tertarik padaku.

Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa berpikir begitu!

Itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Ahh...Jonginh..hentikanh.."

"Mphh.."

Aku menatap jengah melihat dua orang yang dengan tidak tahu malunya ini sedang berhubungan intim di dapur.

Shh, apa tidak ada tempat lain apa?!!

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Aku ada disini jika kalian tidak sadar"

"Mhh..Hentikanh..Jongh..Ada Mingyu ahh.."

"Ayolah sayang, ini bahkan sudah mau keluar. Biarkan saja dia"

Sialan, ayah macam apa Kim Jongin itu?!

Mereka terus melanjutkan aksinya.

Ayahku terus menusuk lubang ibu tiriku dengan tempo cepat, hingga ibu tiriku itu tidak pernah berhenti mendesah barang sedikitpun.

Aku yang tidak tahan melihat mereka bercinta segera pergi menuju kamarku.

Sesampainya dikamar, aku langsung mencari handphone ku dan memutar video porno dengan volume nyaring.

Aku ingin menuntaskan hasratku melalui video itu.

Tok..tok..tok..

Kegiatanku sedikit terganggu karena suara ketukan pintu di kamarku.

Cklek..

Aku terkejut saat pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok ibu tiriku disana.

Dengan tidak tahu malunya ia melangkahkan kaki menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di ranjang.

"Ah, kasihan sekali Mingyu-ku ini. Mau mommy bantu?"

Aku menatap wajahnya tidak percaya, apakah dia itu gila?

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir sayang. Tidak kasihan dengan penis tegangmu itu hm?"

"Cepat bantu aku mommy!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia langsung mengulum batang penisku dengan mulut hangatnya.

"Ahh.."

"Lebih cepat momh.."

"Sesuai keinginanmu Mingyu-ya"

Dia terus memblowjob penisku dengan cepat.

Tidak sampai lima menit, aku sudah mencapai klimaks ku.

"Mulutmu benar-benar nikmat mom"

Bruk..

Tubuhku jatuh terlentang diatas ranjang, dan dengan perlahan ibu tiriku menindih tubuhku.

"Tidak ingin mencoba lubangku juga Mingyu-ya?"

Shit.. Ibu tiriku ini benar-benar seperti jalang.

Bruk..

Ku dorong tubuhnya dan langsung ku tindih tubuh tak berdayanya.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran bagaimana nikmatnya lubangmu mom"

Ku raup bibir bengkaknya.

Terus ku hisap bibirnya dengan tergesa.

Ku tandai leher putih yang penuh dengan tanda kemerahan milik ayahku disana.

"Emhhh...gyuh.."

"Shh...terush.."

Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku lagi sekarang, aku ingin segera menikmati lubang kenikmatan milik ibu tiriku ini.

JLEB

"Akh.."

"Emh..ini nikmath..momh.."

Aku terus menusuk lubang ibuku kasar, membuat tubuhnya ikut terhentak karena gerakanku.

"Gyuh.."

"Momh.."

Dan kami mencapai klimaks kami secara bersamaan.

Aku mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Terimakasih mom.. Ini sangat nikmat"

"Hmm.."

Ia mengalungkan tangan putihnya di leherku, membawaku kedalam ciuman lembut dan menggairahkan.

"Mphh.."

"Hah.. Aku ingin merasakan lubangmu lagi mom"

"Kapanpun kau mau Mingyu-ya. Asal ayahmu tidak tahu saja"

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah merah ibu tiriku.

Dan kami kembali melakukan pergumulan panas nan menggairahkan diatas ranjangku.

Begitulah awal percintaanku dengan ibu tiriku.

Kami sering bercinta jika tidak ada ayahku.

Pagi hari saat ayahku sudah berangkat ke kantor, sore hari setelah aku pulang sekolah, malam hari ketika kami menonton televisi sambil menunggu ayahku datang.

Kami juga selalu bercinta jika ayahku pergi keluar kota untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya.

Tidak hanya saat ayahku tidak ada.

Aku bahkan nekat menarik ibuku tengah malam saat ayahku sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Kapanpun jika ayahku tidak tahu, maka itu menjadi kesempatanku untuk melakukan seks dengan Jeon Wonwoo, ibu tiriku yang sangat menggoda dan menggairahkan.

Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku, bukankah aku memamg tidak mau memiliki ibu tiri.

Tapi ayahku tetap bersikeras. Jadi ini salahnya juga.

Aku cukup bersyukur karena ayahku telah membawa seorang Jeon Wonwoo menjadi ibu tiri sekaligus partner sex untuk ku.

 **END**

Maaf ini aneh bin absurd banget.

Maafkan jika gak hot yaa..hahaha

Gak paham cara gunain ffn akutu..

Oh yaa, kalau punya akun wattpad follow aku ya. **RahilahKim**


End file.
